There are a number of references which describe particular methods for imaging and viewing of an object. Some of these references are briefly described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,343 to Weaver et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an apparatus and method for developing latent fingerprints. The apparatus has a heat source and a sublimation system that is in communication with the heat source. A light source excites a sublimation dye causing photoluminescent emissions which are viewed through filter goggles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,992,573 to Wilson, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system having an optically-guided catheter. The system includes an external detection device that detects transdermally projected light, emitted by a light-emitting point from within the patient, and is claimed to indicate precise placement of the catheter within the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,577 to Fulbrook, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a night vision goggle training apparatus that simulates the size, feel and handling of actual night vision goggles. A narrow band-width green filter is positioned over the viewing port, to simulate nighttime viewing conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,490 to Wieczorek, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes goggles for use with laser projection systems, and that allow passage of a narrow band of red wavelengths that surround the wavelength at which the laser is projecting. The goggles block adjacent wavelengths, and the disclosure claims that the laser image is in contrast, and is easily seen by a wearer. At the same time, the goggles pass at least a portion of the blue and green wavelengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,218 to Black, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes liquid crystal sunglasses with selectively color adjustable lenses. Each lens consists of a color mosaic mask and voltage-controlled active matrices. When a wearer of the sunglasses wants to change the color of the lenses he/she moves a switch to select a color, whereupon a battery cell is electrically connected with respective pixel sets of the active matrices.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.